A New, But Old Digidestined
by Songbreeze and WiccaGurl
Summary: *P-2 revised* This is a story about a girl that comes to the Digidestined's school, but is she really all that new? Please R&R!! -Songbreeze
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, however I own Alexia Summers and the crest of Truth. I'm not making any money off of this fic so if you sue me you won't get anything.  
  
A/N: This takes place in the second season (with T.K., Kari, Yolei, Cody, and Davis). I only changed their ages to fourteen. Tai, Matt and the others are all sixteen and seventeen.  
  
"..."= Speech  
'...' = Thought  
*~* ___'s POV*~* = ______'s Point of View  
  
  
A New, But Old Digidestined  
Prologue  
  
By Songbreeze  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
*~* Alexia's POV *~*  
  
'I absolutely hate being the new kid! Why did we move here? Oh, yeah. Father got a better job offer. Humph. The teacher is calling me in. Well here goes nothing.' And with that Alexia Summers rubbed her necklace for good luck and walked in.  
  
*~* Narrator's POV *~*  
  
The entire class looked at the teacher, Mr. Fujiyama, with interest. Today they would be getting a new student from America. They all half-listened to him as he said. "Class, I would like you to welcome Alexia Summers to our school. She's just moved here from Canada. Class, please welcome Alexia Summers."  
  
In walked a young girl who looked to be about fourteen years old. She had long wavy brown hair with copper highlights that fell to her mid back. Her eyes were deep chocolate brown that looked as if they wise beyond their years. Eyes that had see blood shed and death. She appeared to be a happy girl. She had on a million-dollar smile. Her outfit was the same as all the other girls- the school uniform, consisting of a knee length green skirt and white blouse with green and white cuffs, a green sailor bib, white knee socks and black shoes.  
  
*~* Alexia's POV *~*  
  
Alexia could feel the entire class watch her as she walked into the room. 'Ooh I wish they would stop staring.' She took a breath and bowed politely "Hi, I'm Alexia Summers, but please call me Alex." She didn't notice that her necklace slipped out of her shirt or that a girl in the class couldn't take her eyes off it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  



	2. One

A/Nthe ages of the 02 digidestined have changed; they are now fourteen and the original kids are sixteen and seventeen. The story takes place while the Digimon Emperor has been trying to take over the digiworld.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Alexia Summers.  
And now on the most important part... The story!  
  
  
A New, but Old Digidestined  
Part One  
By Songbreeze  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Last time:  
"Hi I'm Alexia Summers, but please call me Alex." She didn't notice that her necklace had fallen out of her shirt or the girl who couldn't take her eyes off of it.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Alex stood patiently for the teacher to tell her where to sit.   
  
"Alex, please take a seat next to Kari Kamiya," said the teacher, Mr. Fujiyama, as he pointed to a girl dressed in a pink and white shirt with a camera around her neck.  
  
Murmuring thank you, Alex walked over to the girl. "Hi, my name's Alex." Alex held out her hand in a gesture of politeness.   
  
Kari looked up at Alex. "Hello, my name is Kari Kamiya." Kari told Alex as she shook her hand. Kari looked at Alex' necklace. Questions were evident in her gaze. "Hey Alex?" she asked, "Can I see your necklace?"  
  
"Umm, why?" responded Alex, looking uncomfortable.   
  
Kari was taken aback by the answer. She didn't know whether or not Alex was hiding something. Taking a deep breath Kari said, "Oh, I thought it looked cool and I wanted to get a better look at it." Under her breath, so that Alex wouldn't hear she added, "I also wanted to see whether or not it was a crest."  
  
"Oh, okay," Alex replied cheerfully. Alex pulled the necklace over her head and handed it to Kari.  
  
Kari looked at the shiny gold, silver and bronze pendant-or crest- on a silver string. She found it strange how the pendant's shape looked identical to the shape of a tag, and yet she had no clue what the crest, assuming it was one, stood for. Kari decided to have a talk with the redheaded genius, Izzy after school. "Thank you for allowing me to look at you necklace." Kari said politely, almost too politely. It was as if she was trying to hide something.  
  
"You're welcome," Alex replied, oblivious to Kari's sudden mood change. After receiving her 'necklace', she put it on and listened to the teacher as he explained polynomials.   
  
As soon as Alex started paying attention to Mr. Fujiyama, Kari took out a piece of paper and sketched the symbol of the supposed crest. When Kari had finished her drawing, it looked like a Z with coils on the ends. The Z had a diagonal line running through it with coils on each of its ends. Kari was almost positive that it was a crest, but which crest was it?  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Have a good day class", said Mr. Fujiyama as all the students rushed out of the classroom as fast as their legs would allow them to. After about thirty seconds only one other person remained in the room, Alex Summers.  
  
'Beep! Beep! Beep!'  
  
"Wha?" asked Alex as she pulled out her 'pager,' "Oh my gosh!" She gasped. Quickly she gathered her things and flew out the door while yelling, "Bye, Mr. Fujiyama!" Alex ran down the hallway to the computer lab as fast as she could. She figured that since the Digiworld was made of data, she could possibly transport herself into that dimension.   
  
"Ooof!" yelled a startled fourteen-year old guy with reddish-brown hair and blue goggles.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, um, I have to go. Bye!" Alex yelled leaving behind a confused teen.  
  
Alex made her way to the computer lab without a problem. She sat down at the computer with the digi-port. Alex held up her 'pager' or rather a digivice to the computer screen. "Please work," she prayed softly, but God (A/N: If you don't believe in God and this offends you, I apologise.) either didn't listen to her or couldn't help her. "Why me?" She sobbed, "Damn digivice." Alex looked at her 'pager' as she swore. Then it hit her, she tried her crest, but it too failed. The new, but old digidestined, known as Alex, not knowing what to do; sat in front of the computer screen and cried.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
All the new digidestined, joined by Joe, Izzy and Matt, were silent in thought over the matter of the new crest. Kari cleared her throat to gain their attention. "See, this is a sketch of the crest." Kari showed the redheaded Izzy her sketch. Izzy was about to respond when the D3's went of, signalling that there was a Digimon in trouble.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
T.K. and Matt were the first ones to reach the computer lab. When they went inside they found a girl with long brown hair crying. The girl, Alex looked up and quickly stuffed her digivice and crest away. "Um, h-hi. I was just leaving." She turned to go out the door, but then she stopped and turned around, "Matt? Matt Ishida?"  
  
Matt looked around, "Yeah?"  
  
"It's me, Alex. Alex Summers."  
  
"Alex?"  
  
As soon as her name left his mouth, Alex flung her harms around him and started sobbing as she told him her Digimon was in trouble and she couldn't help him.   
  
T.K. watched the scene Alex and Matt were making with wide eyes and a confused look on his face. Just then, as if on cue, the rest of the Digidestined came into the room.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Um, did we interrupt anything?" asked a fourteen-year old girl with purple hair.  
  
Alex and matt jumped apart as if they had been electrocuted. Matt, being the first to recover of the two says, "Oh no, your aren't." While waving his hands in the air. "Guys, this is my friend Alex," Matt said. "Alex, this is Joe, T.K., Kari, Izzy, Yolie, Davis, and Cody." Matt said as he pointed to each of the Digidestined. "I met Alex when we went to the Digiworld four years ago."  
  
********************************Flash Back**************************************  
  
Matt is wandering around the Digiworld with Gabumon at his side. Gabumon hears a noise, so him and Matt go and see what it is. They find a ten-year old girl with brown and copper hair playing with a short white bear-like Digimon. "Um, who are you?" Matt asked, startling the little girl.  
  
"I'm Alex Summers. Who are you? What do you want with me?" She asked defiantly as the Digimon stepped in front of her protectively. However when the Digimon sees Gabumon, it relaxed, knowing that Gabumon is one of the Digimon sworn to protect the Digidestined.  
  
"I'm Matt Ishida," replied the blond boy. "Why do you have a Digimon and how come you're by yourself?"  
  
"I have a Digimon because I'm a digidestined. And I'm by myself because I haven't seen any other humans around here, excluding you of course." Alex told Matt in a tone that was rather snobbish.  
  
"Oh, do you have a crest?" Matt asked with sudden interest.  
  
"Yea, do you?" Alex asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, my crest is the crest of friendship." Matt answered some what glumly.  
  
"If you have the crest of friendship, where are your friends?" Alex asked curiously.  
  
"They are not with me. I need some time alone." He answered seriously. Changing the subject he asked, "What crest do you have?"  
  
"Me, I have the crest of truth." Alex said proudly. "Matt, I was thinking. Maybe it would be safer if we were to travel together."  
  
"Yea, I guess it would." Matt blushed as his stomach growled reminding him it was time to eat.  
  
Alex smiled, "How about we eat before we leave?"  
  
"Sure," Matt said, smiling for the first time in days.  
  
******************************End Flash Back************************************  
  
"Uh, Matt? Sorry to interrupt the trip down memory lane but I need to find a way to help Bearmon." Alex said impatiently with her hand on her hips.  
  
"Sorry." Matt said sheepishly.  
  
"Who's Bearmon?" asked the little boy named Cody.  
  
"He's my Digimon. So how do we go to the Digiworld?" Alex asked the group of people.  
  
"Like this," said the boy with goggles on, named Davis. He held his D3 out and shouted, "Digiport open!" He was sucked into the monitor and the rest of the teens followed his example.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
INSERT TRAVEL SEQUENCE TO THE DIGIWORLD HERE  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The teens landed in a big heap on the side of a mountain range, known as the Snowy Mountains.   
  
"I hate cold places! I really, really, hate cold places!" Davis whimpered through shivering. "Why couldn't we *sniff* just go somewhere warm?"  
  
As soon as Alex had landed, she jumped up and brushed herself off. She paused for only a moment before heading Southeast.  
  
"Alex, might I enquire where you are going?" asked Izzy as politely as he could.  
  
"Where I am going is none of your business, but if you wish to know I am going to find Bearmon. If you want to you can help me, but if you aren't then stay out of my way." Alex told Izzy a bit more harshly than what was needed.  
  
"Alex I think that we should stay together. We aren't positive that this area is safe, Ken may attack us again." T.K. protested.  
  
"T.K.'s right. We should stay together." Kari said. "Izzy, is there any chance that Gommamon, Gabumon and Tentomon are any where near here?"  
  
"I don't know," said Izzy, "They could be. We should find someway to contact them."  
  
"I know Gommamon is somewhere around here, his region to protect is near by," said Joe. "If we could find him, he may be able to help us find Bearmon."  
  
"We could split up to look for Gommamon and meet here in an hour," suggested Cody.   
  
"That's a good idea, but I have something that will help us." Alex held up her light blue and white crest.  
  
"It's a crest," T.K. said, his voice full of disbelief.   
  
"Which crest is it? I've never seen it before." Izzy asked and as always, his voice was full of curiosity.   
  
"What's a crest?" asked Yolie as Kari said almost silently, "So I was right after all."  
  
"Ya, I agree with Yolie," said Davis.  
  
"This crest is the crest of Truth, Izzy. This crest lets Bearmon warp-digivole if nessecary. It also lets Bearmon's champion form digivolve to the ultimate form." Alex said as if she was explaining this all to a bunch of three-year olds.  
  
Matt looked confused. He decided to voice his thoughts, "How can Bearmon digivolve? The only digimon that I know of that can warp-digivolve are Gabumon and Agumon and the only reason they can do it is because Tai and I were hit by the arrows of Light and Hope."  
  
Upon hearing this question, Alex nervously shifted from one foot to another, "I... I... I,"  
  
"Go ahead, it's not like we haven't seen anything weird happen before. I mean look at us. We're in another dimension."  
  
"I nearly died. Bearmon saw this and he digivolved with the help of our friends. They gave their lives so he could digivolve." Alex said, her voice slightly cracking at the end.   
  
********************************Flash Back**************************************  
  
Alex stood in Piedmon's way defiantly. "Stay out of this little girl," he said with a slight sneer in his voice.  
  
"No! You have already caused too much pain. I won't let you hurt others like you have done to me." She said more confidentially than she felt.   
  
"You stupid girl," he said, "I guess this will be the last mistake you will ever make, Clown Trick!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Alex screamed as the energy rushed at her. Suddenly her digivice created a shield, protecting her, as all the souls of the Digimon Piedmon had killed merged with her crest. With an explosion of power, Bearmon warp-digivolved for the first time into Polarfridgiemon, he jumped in the way of the blast. Alex was devastated as the coward, Piedmon, left. He had left in the middle of a battle. Shaking with rage she screamed, "This isn't over! It'll never be over!"  
  
******************************End Flash Back************************************  
  
"Well. I guess we should go and look for Bearmon now!" Davis said, breaking Alex' private trip down memory lane.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should go that way," Matt said as he pointed down the mountains and over toward a dense green forest.   
  
"Good idea, I'll lead." said Alex as she was snapped back into reality.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile in The Digimon Emperor's Hideout:  
  
"Hmm. Wormmon! How's our guest doing? Is he ready for his grand debut?" The Digimon Emperor, aka Ken Ichijoji, aka The Boy Genius, asked the pitiful, green, worm-like Digimon.  
  
"Yes, master," Wormmon replied, his voice laced with fear.  
  
"Perfect," Ken purred evilly.   
  
********************************************************************************  



	3. Two

Note: The ages of the 02 digidestined have changed; they are now fourteen and the original kids are sixteen and seventeen. The story takes place while the Digimon Emperor has been trying to take over the Digiworld.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them! How many times must I tell you guys that?  
  
A New, But Old Digidestined  
Part Two  
By: Songbreeze  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Last Time:  
  
"Hmm. Wormmon! How's our guest doing? Is he ready for his grand debut?" The Digimon Emperor, AKA Ken Ichijoji, AKA the Boy Genius, asked the pitiful, green, worm-like Digimon.  
  
"Yes, master," Wormmon replied, his voice laced with fear.  
  
"Perfect," Ken purred evilly.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Base of the Snowy Mountains:  
  
The troop of Digidestined had been walking in silence for about and hour, when they decided to take a break. They had made it to the base of The Snowy Mountains. There was a slight incline as you looked down and everywhere you looked there were rolling dunes of glistening white snow. Matt and Izzy thought that it would be safest if they were to take shelter inside a large grove of evergreen trees. Inside the grove was a small circle of stones that resembled chairs. It was as if someone had been there before. Or as if someone was expecting them...  
  
"So, who's this Ken guy and why are you so worried about him?" asked Alex as she sat down. She had been wondering about him for a while because of the way the others were talking about him.  
  
"Ken is-,"started TK.  
  
"Ken some dude who's trying to take over the Digiworld," said Davis, interrupting TK. "Right TA?"  
  
"Um, Davis? Isn't his name TK?" Alex asked gingerly. She looked at the others, who were trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Davis has a huge crush on Kari and is really jealous of TK because of their friendship." Yolie muttered to Alex.  
  
"Oh," Alex muttered back. Now that she thought about it, that did make sense. Davis always agreed with Kari, no matter what she said.  
  
Izzy added to what Davis said by telling Alex, "Ken refers to himself as the Digimon Emperor. He has control over some Digimon because of the dark rings and spirals. In the real world Ken is a famous boy genius and soccer player. His full name is Ken Ichijoji."  
  
"Do you think that he caught Bearmon? And if he was, would he be under his control?" Alex asked, her voice laced with worry.  
  
"No and yes," replied Joe. "Ken has never been able to catch any of our Digimon, with the only exception being Agumon. Therefore there is a good chance that Bearmon hasn't been caught."  
  
Upon hearing this, Alex look like a thousand-pound weight had been taken off of her shoulders. Silence quickly followed Joe's statement. Alex let her mind wander and soon her thoughts rested on Bearmon. She was really beginning to worry about him. As the group sat, each member lost in his or her own thoughts, a thick soundproof fog covered everything within a 2-mile radius. As Alex looked she noticed that the fog was similar to one of Bearmon's attacks, Fog Barrier. She stumbled around, blindly, trying to find the others, then she heard it.   
  
The voice was barley above a whisper but she still heard it, "Alex," it started. "Help me, Alex. Please, you're the only one who can..."  
  
"Wh-who's there?" asked Alex with a slight tremor of fear in her voice.  
  
"Who am I? Don't be silly Alex, it's me Bearmon," replied the voice.  
  
"Oh my God! Bearmon, I'm coming!" Yelled Alex as she took off through the fog.  
  
"WAIT! Don't go..." Started Matt as he saw Alex's outline start to disappear, "by yourself..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bearmon!!! Where are you? Bearmon!!!" Alex yelled through the thinning fog.  
  
"Right here," said Bearmon in an almost childish voice.  
  
Alex looked down and saw her Digimon. Bearmon was about four feet tall and completely white, except for his stomach, which was a pale yellow. His stomach matched the crescent moon on his forehead. She knelt down and hugged him, his fur was as soft as she had remembered. "Oh Bearmon! Are you okay?"  
  
"I am, but you're not." He said in an eerily calm voice.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Alex as she stood up. She turned around and the last thing she saw was a Tyranamon rushing at her before she blacked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Alex woke up she noticed she was lying down, and that she was warm and comfortable. She sat up and a wave of dizziness hit her. She lay back down and took in her surroundings. She was lying on a bed and it wasn't just any ordinary bed. It was a large bed with a canopy. The frame of the bed was made flawlessly from ebony and the canopy was covered with heavy crimson drapes. The sheets on the bed were made from silk and were coloured crimson. The comforter was black with crimson silk Japanese characters. There were seven pillows on the bed, two regular pillows, a body pillow and four cushions. Each pillow had a crimson silk covering. At the bottom of the bed laid a short black dress with a chain of some-sort folded and placed on top of it.  
  
"How long have I been here?" Alex asked out-loud.  
  
"You've been here ever since you fainted." Said a voice outside the curtains.  
  
"And just how long has that been?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"About forty-five minutes."  
  
"Oh...Where am I?"  
  
"In my humble abode." Said the voice. Alex recognised the voice as slightly masculine. So she assumed that the voice was a he.  
  
"Who are you?" Alex asked, her curiosity building, "and what did you do to Bearmon?"  
  
"I am The Digimon Emperor and I helped Bearmon find you." he said.  
  
"Isn't your name Ken Ichijoji?" Alex asked in an innocent voice accompanied by large doe eyes.  
  
As soon as those words left her mouth, Ken's demeanour changed dramatically. "Yes, some people call me that," he replied through pursed lips.   
  
"Oh. Would it be okay if I called you Ken?" Alex asked.  
  
As Ken looked into her eyes to give her an answer her was mesmerised by their brilliance. Her deep chocolate brown eyes gleamed of truth and purity. "Yes *sigh*, you may call me Ken," he said.  
  
"Okay, Ken. Do you know where Bearmon is?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. He's outside waiting for you. I'll get him for you. Dinner is at 7, Wormmon will come and get you. I left you a dress to wear, it is on the foot of the bed. When you finish changing a servant will come and take your clothes to be washed," Ken said as he was leaving. "Oh, one more thing, there is jewellery in this box. You may wear some if you want." He paused to leave the box on the desk before he left.  
  
"Thank you." Alex looked at the door and there was her Digimon but something was different about him. He had a dark ring around his paw. She bent over to see what it was and a blinding white light emitted from her crest and the dark ring shattered, leaving behind a confused but safe Bearmon.  
  
"What?" Bearmon asked. "Where am I?" The bear-like Digimon stops when he sees his friend, "Alex?"  
  
Alex nods her head as her eyes glistening with unshed tears.  
  
Bearmon does a double take as he remembers all the horrible things he did while under the control of Ken. "Alex, oh Alex, I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop it. I...it felt like..."  
  
"Bearmon."  
  
"Yes", Bearmon looked Alex in the eyes.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," she stated firmly.  
  
"Yes it was. I couldn't stop it. I should have..."  
  
"Should have what, you didn't know what would happen."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know," Bearmon's voice cracked.  
  
"Exactly my point! You didn't know that this would happen, you had no of knowing, so don't go blaming yourself. Now, I need to go and get changed."  
  
Carefully Alex removed her clothes and carefully slipped on the dress. It was pitch black and reached her knees. It's sleeves reached three-quarters down her arms and it had a v-neckline. Resting above her hips was a chain of cut semi-precious stones, blood red in colour. Alex looked at herself in the mirror. Something was missing, but what? Then it his her. Alex walked over to the jewellery box. After rummaging around for a few minutes she found what she was looking for.  
  
It was a thick, black choker, as soon as Alex saw it, she knew that it was perfect for her outfit. Carefully she took off her crest and put it on. As soon as the choker was in place a black light surrounded Alex and Bearmon. A matching dark ring had appeared on Bearmon's left paw and the choker had also changed into a dark ring. As if on cue Alex's and Bearmon's eyes had become dull and almost lifeless.  
  
Ken rushed into her room and saw the duo. He smirked, "Well, hello Alex, Bearmon."  
  
Alex's voice echoed throughout the room as she turned and faced Ken, "Hello... Master."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  



	4. Author's Notes!!! Important!!

Hi everyone

Hi everyone! Sorry to be the bearer of bad news (to some people anyway...) but I have a little announcement. I have decided to only update the following fics until I finish Ash Ketchum, Super Saiyan. They are as following- An Untitled 1x2 Gundam Wing fic, Travels Through A Mirror (co-written with AlantisB), and The Sixth Gundam Pilot (co-written with my friend, Wicca Girl). The Sixth Gundam Pilot hasn't been posted yet and won't be for a while. I will however, update this fic if I get an idea, or if I'm suffering from a writer's block on Ash Ketchum, Super Saiyan, k?

-Songbreeze.


End file.
